


久别

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Old Age, Old Man Quill - Freeform, Old man Richard
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 一切都与过去不同了。Richard提醒自己。





	久别

他看到Peter的时候，那个人正在喝酒。他的脑袋抬得很高，后脑勺乱蓬蓬的头发几乎要整个贴在后背，红色的长皮衣挂在他的身上，似乎随时要垮下来。除此之外一切都和过去相同，倒映在窗户上的模糊身影，灯光在头发上跳跃的光芒，凌乱布满舱室的摆件，他可能在时光的照拂下稍微壮实了一些，也许分别以后他无法参与的事件让他的肩膀倾斜得更加明显。除此之外一切都与过去相同。

他转过身来看着不速之客，惊愕并没有阻止他贪婪地将最后一滴液体倒进喉咙里。“Peter。”Richard说。“你好呀。”Peter回答。他用肘部的衣服胡乱擦擦嘴，脸颊和脖子红得粗俗。酒瓶子咣当一声掉在地上，在其他的同僚中间左右滚动了几下，发出不甚愉悦的声音。随后飞船里彻底陷入沉默。

除了引擎。引擎总是在你需要的时候填补听觉中的空白，这很贴心。

Peter向他走来，他的脚在东倒西歪的酒瓶子中间颐指气使地重重落下，带着几分醉酒之人皆有的蹒跚和盲目，蛮横地驱逐那些被抛弃的容器。他的身体在空气中摇晃着，仿佛难以立足当下，然后他靠近了Richard。Richard试图接住他晃动的目光，他失败了；他又伸出双臂想要捞起向后仰倒的Peter。Peter伸出手摆一摆，嘟囔着“我没事”，但是语气听起来很像“我他妈的没事”。他侥幸避开了Richard，撞在冰箱上，冰箱门被掀开了，黄色的光芒冷淡地染上了他的脸。

“你来的真巧，Rich，”Peter骄傲地大声宣布，“我刚刚喝完了最后一瓶酒。”

Richard压下一声叹息：“没关系，我不喝酒。”

Peter朝他投来难以置信的目光，带着几分谴责，也许他已经很久没有碰到不喝酒的人，所以把每个人都喝酒这件事当做无需证明的当然事实。

他耸了耸肩膀又吸了吸鼻子，歪着脑袋严肃地问道：“那你来找我干嘛？”

Peter重重甩上冰箱，不知道是酒没有库存而生气，还是为了Richard不喝酒而生气，或者根本是为了自己无法明白Richard突然拜访的意图而生气。Richard踏着引擎声往后退了两步，他的腿如愿以偿地碰到了先前瞄到的那把椅子，他坐了下来，卸下了自己身体重量的负担以专心面对Peter发怒的神情。

他已经很久没有见到Peter了。

Richard接到了银河护卫队的情报，等他清醒过来就发现自己到了这里。飞船接纳他就仿佛昨日接纳护卫队队长的好朋友一样自然。他当然知道这不是同一艘飞船，而Peter也不再是队长。星爵只有一个，他心想，而Peter却在他的记忆里被零碎的时光截成了好几个不一样的存在。

Richard对着Peter的背影认真思考自己的答案。他出现在飞船上着实是一个意外，如果他多思考犹豫一秒，理智就会让他出现在另一个地点，参加随便什么乱七八糟的会议或者不得不接手从天而降砸上脑门的任务。而不是在这里，在Peter面前——他以为他永远不会再见到Peter，就像他只能战死沙场而不是安然退休一样明显而肯定。但是现在，他就在这里，Peter面前——Peter的屁股面前。Peter放弃了酒精，转而寻找咖啡的安慰。熟悉的味道在他们的周围渐渐堆积起来。昨日重现，Richard心想，然而没有两条相同的河流，从来没有。

Peter转过身的时候Richard刚把自己从泥泞的时光漩涡里拔出来，Peter的脸藏在氤氲的雾气之后，那幅朦胧的表情幽灵一般逐渐向Richard靠近，路线稳定得Richard开始怀疑Peter并没有喝醉。Peter的酒量一直都飘忽不定，他乐意的时候可以醉得在Knowhere的酒吧里一边跳脱衣舞一边勾搭身形高他三倍的外星人的女朋友，但是Richard也见到过上一秒还企图趴在地上对着酒保嚎啕大哭骗取折扣的Peter下一秒全副武装冷静指挥队员爆破真理教飞船的样子。也许Peter从来不曾喝醉，但更有可能Peter一直都酩酊大醉。

Peter的脸在他面前停驻了，他自私自利地没有给Richard这位远道而来的客人准备一杯热乎乎的饮料。Richard几乎为此而心碎，几乎，因为如果这样他就不是百折不挠的新星了。Peter在他身边坐下，他们膝盖对着膝盖，Richard的双手覆着自己的大腿，而Peter的手覆着Richard的手。他们都带着手套，Peter露在外面的指关节因为Richard手部的弧度而微微曲起，没有热度隔着布料传来。

“你到底想要什么？”Peter听起来很安静，很耐心。

一股毫无侵犯性的压力迫使Richard的四根手指积压在了一起，指缝间的布料变得多余而碍事，然后是杯子磕在桌面的声音，Richard在脑海里勾勒出在灯光下反光的光滑桌面，还有年轻的Peter把脑袋埋在手臂圈出来的空间里打呼噜的样子。接着是温热的呼吸，缠绕着他的脖子、他脸颊边的气流，他像是被小型龙卷风托起；Peter的络腮胡子扎进他失去了头盔的脸颊，他的眼睛，他的鼻子嘴巴；他的耳朵接收到了更多的信号；他彻底暴露在Peter的视线里。

“嘿，你好呀。”Peter轻轻说道。

Peter的手拂过他的头发，带起头皮发麻的感觉，Richard缩起肩膀，一种熟悉的冲动促使他把自己挤进Peter的肩膀之间。Peter的气味裹挟着他，酒精醺人的味道，太空冰冷的味道，苍老的躯体朽败的味道。

一切都与过去不同了。Richard提醒自己。

他们抱在一起的时候Richard无法辨别到底是谁的身体带动谁的身体在颤抖。他依靠着Peter就像Peter依靠着他。Peter将他牢牢禁锢在手掌之中，他的下巴反复摩挲着Richard的肩膀，弯曲的手臂恨不得嵌入Richard身体的弧度。Richard不得不用了一些力气将Peter推到桌子上。他们曾经在桌子上胡闹，故意磨蹭对方的敏感之处，在不知道门是否关闭的情况下不经意泄露欲望的呻吟。Peter蓬松的头发散开来，让出微微阖上的眼睛。

“看着我，Peter。”

Richard想起自己终究没有回答Peter的问题，他可耻地避开了，而Peter大概早有预感。他不曾在Richard逃避时威逼他直面自己，而Richard说不准这是不是一切不幸的根源。他们都还活着，这就是宇宙冥冥之中的恩赐。他坐在Peter的腿上，压着他结实而顺从的胳膊，生命力在Peter苍老的血管里缓慢流动，几乎凝滞，他的脸上布满皱纹，把情绪都折叠起来，但是他的双眼重新被光芒点亮，仿佛青春与光辉岁月从未离去。

Richard居高临下地看着他，此时此刻只有一件事将要发生，能够发生，应当发生。

Richard从Peter的身上滑下来，他稳稳当当地站在地面上，脱裤子的时候毫无意识自己在做什么。一切都顺理成章，Peter的大腿架在他的肩膀上，而他的身体欢迎这熟悉的重量。他的呼吸急促得令人羞耻，激动冲上他不再年轻的脑子，神经在连接中互相击打。视线变得模糊，他握住Peter向他伸出的手，这个动作甚至带上了一丝难以理解的深意，就好像一个还不算太迟的接纳或者，意味着再也不松手。

他进入Peter的时候没有遇到任何阻碍，入口处的紧绷令他兴奋，而通道里的温暖和柔软则温馨得像是回到了家。Peter拱起的身体在他恍惚的视线里变成了三个，一个年轻而野心勃勃的Peter，一个疲惫却斗志昂扬的Peter，还有一个沉默不语的Peter。Peter们在Richard的身下扭动低喘着，又挣扎着起身抱着了Richard，最后变成了一个Peter，脖子上松弛的皱纹，耷拉的眼角，蓬乱的白发。

Richard抱着Peter的身体向上顶去，仿佛要把Peter送上天花板。Peter的手指陷入Richard的皮肤，他的胸膛紧紧贴着Richard脑袋，心脏有力地拍打着Richard的皮肤。他们相连。他收紧的身体近乎挑衅，Richard觉得万事万物都猛地灌进了他眩晕的脑袋里，电流从下方一路在全身窜开。然后是Peter：Peter咬着他的脖子，Peter抽泣的声音；Peter的身体像是一个沼泽。Richard陷落了，他不断下坠，直到他听到轰鸣，头脑中的世界在爆炸中堕入深渊。

然后他醒来，他的一只胳膊叠着另一只胳膊，胸膛到肚皮上缺乏压力和温度的感觉仿佛失重的一瞬间陡然坠落的彷徨。冰冷与寂静在他的身躯之上低空徘徊。Richard扯过被子盖住凉飕飕的大腿，他觉得自己不曾享受到快感。

他靠着墙壁翻阅未读消息，一条接一条，他的眼睛在光刺激下积起泪水。“我们找到星爵了。”Gamora一小时前告诉他。Richard听到自己的心脏在胸膛里开始跳动，砰，砰砰，砰砰砰。


End file.
